Ngidam
by kou412
Summary: cuma Fic pendek AoKaga./"Kau gila, mana ada yang buka" Warn:Yaoi,OOC,Typo(s),Mpreg,Eyd ngalor-ngidul,AhoKaga Kopel/DLDR!


**Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-Sensei**

 **-AoKaga-**

 **Warn:OOC, Typo(s),Yaoi,Mpreg, AhoBaka, Eyd Ngalor-ngidul.**

 **Yang punya alergi sama cerita gaje macem nih, silahkan balik ;)**

* * *

"Oi,Aho"Taiga mengguncangkan bahu Suami nya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Hmm"Daiki hanya menggumam dan memunggungi Taiga,Taiga kesal dibuatnya,sampai Akhirnya...

 **GEDEBUK~**

"Baka,kenapa aku ditendang"Daiki mengucek mata nya dan menguap.

"Habisnya Kau sudah ku bangun kan dengan cara biasa,tapi kau tak bangun"gerutu Taiga dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Hah,terus, kenapa kau bangunkan Aku"

"Belikan Aku cheese burger di Majiba"Daiki melotot, mengantuk nya langsung hilang ntah kemana.

"Di jam segini?" Daiki memastikan

"Yap,tentu"jawab Taiga pasti.

"Kau gila,mana ada yang buka" Daiki duduk dipinggir nya tidak kuat melek.

"Ada, majiba kan 24 jam"jelas Taiga sambil melotot kearah Daiki yang menggidikkan bahu

"Tapi..." "kau mau tidur didepan Tv?" Belum sempat Daiki beralasan, Taiga sudah matanya melotot kearah Daiki.

"U-um, baiklah" Daiki pun pasrah dibuatnya.

Dengan langkah hidup enggan mati pun tak mau,Daiki berjalan kearah pintu yang diikuti Taiga di belakangnya.

"Jangan mampir kemana-mana"Taiga mendelik tajam kearah Daiki yang sedang memakai jaket dan sepatu,membuat bulu kuduk Daiki berdiri seketika.

"Yaaa"jawab Daiki malas,disaat Taiga ngidam pun,Daiki masih saja dicurigai.

Daiki berdiri hendak membuka pintu,tapi di berbalik menghadap Taiga...

 _ **Chu~~**_

Daiki mengecup bibir Taiga sekilas,sontak pipi Taiga memerah.

"Su-sudah cepat" Taiga mendorong Daiki agar cepat keluar dari rumah mereka.

"Yaaa,aku pergi dulu,aku kunci dari luar ya."Balas Daiki malas.

"Yaa,jangan terlalu lama"

.

.

.

.

"Hahh,buka sih buka,tapi cheese burger nya selalu habis"Daiki menutup pintu resto cepat saji itu dengan kesal,bayangkan ini sudah Majiba ke-3 yang ia semua stok burger nya mati ia,kalo pulang tak membawa pesanan Taiga,apa lagi Taiga sedang masa ngidam.

.

.

.

 **Brukk**

Daiki membanting pintu mobil sport hitam nya ganas,dan menuju Majiba ke-4 yang dia datangi,dan kalau sampai stok cheeseburger nya habis,bukan pintu mobil nya saja yang ia banting,kalau perlu sekalian mobil nya yang ia banting,eh jangan itu mobil kesayangan nya..

"Irashaimase,ingin pesan apa?"

"Cheeseburger nya 1 lusin"pesan Daiki dengan tampang seperti tidak tidur selama 2hari

"Wahh,baiklah,makan sini atau bawa pulang?"pegawai yang menulis pesanan Daiki yang tidak tanggung-tanggung, tampak terkejut.

"Bawa pulang"

"Baiklah, 1 lusin cheeseburger ,dibawa pulang,akan segera datang, silahkan tunggu sebentar"ucap sang pegawai dengan sekali napas.

"Hah~akhirnya ada" ucap Daiki sambil menghela napas panjang.

"1 lusin cheeseburger,dibawa pulang?"

"Ah pesanan saya"Daiki menyerobot pesanan nya dari tangan si pegawai,menaruh uang nya dimeja,dan melenggang pergi.

"Arigatou gozaimashita,silahkan datang lagi"

.

.

.

Daiki memasuki mobil sport hitam nya dan mengegas mobil nya,dengan tidak pelan,untung jalan raya sepi,ya siapa yang mau berkendara subuh-subuh begini.

..

Daiki memarkirkan mobilnya digarasi, menuju pintu dengan tangan yang menggenggam sekantong penuh burger.

 **Cklek**

Daiki membuka pintu yang ia kunci sendiri dari luar...

"Tadaima,Taiga aku sudah bawa pesanan mu-"Daiki menghentikan langkah nya saat ia menemukan Taiga sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sofa depan Tv.

Daiki mendekat kearah Taiga yang terlelap,wajah nya damai seperti bayi,ahh padahal Taiga yang mengancam Daiki untuk tidur di depan Tv tapi dia sendiri yang terlelap didepan Tv sembari menunggu Daiki pulang.

Daiki mengulas senyum dan mengangkat Taiga dengan gaya tuan putri,mengecup kening Taiga sekilas,membawanya sampai kamar,meletakan Taiga dengan sangat perlahan,dan menggumam

"Padahal aku sudah bawakan pesanan mu dan anak kita,dan kau malah tertidur hahh,dasar"Daiki mengelus surai Dirty red milik Taiga lembut,dan melenggang keluar kamar.

Mengambil cheeseburger yang tergeletak didepan Tv,menaruhnya dikulkas agar nanti bisa dimakan lagi oleh Taiga.

.

.

.

Daiki merebahkan dirinya disamping Taiga,memeluknya dari belakang,sambil melihat jam weker yang terletak diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya yang menunjukkan pukul 06:30 pagi,ahh dia akan izin kekantor nanti,demi apapun dia sangat lelah.

"Oyasumi Baka,I always love you" ucap Daiki sambil mengecup surai milik Taiga,dan kembali mrlanjutkan mimpi yang tadi terpause..

Taiga membuka matanya,pipi nya merona saat Daiki mengucap kata seperti tadi,dia sebenarnya sudah bangun saat Daiki menggendongnya kekamar.

"I love you too Aho" ucap Taiga dengan wajah nya yang memerah bak kepiting rebus,dan mencoba memejamkan mata nya, tapi tak bisa..

 **FIN**

 _A/N: ini repost dari akun wattpad aku (lagi) ,maaf kalo maksa banget :'v. First AoKaga yang aku publish, tapi banyak di draft *lirik folder vberdebu* :'3_

 _RnR?_


End file.
